call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lee-Enfield
"Bolt-action, Magazine-fed, repeating rifle used by military forces of the British Empire and Commonwealth." - Official In-Game description.The Lee-Enfield is a Bolt-Action Rifle in Call of Robloxia 5, and is one of the most common weapons in the game, despite being the 2nd most expensive Bolt-Action in the game, at R$950 (Players start with R$1000). The Lee-Enfield is a successor to the Lee-Metford designed in the mid-1900s, with changes to the rigidity of the gun, due to the new smokeless powder version of the .303 British cartridge. It was also notable for being one of very few bolt-action rifles that has a detachable magazine. The MLE and early SMLE variants were used during WW1, with the No. 4 Mk I variant, as portrayed in-game, being used during WW2. After making the jump to the NATO standard 7.62x51mm cartridge in the 1960's, the Lee-Enfield was re-designated as the L8 series of rifles, consisting of the L8A1, L8A2, L8A3, L8A4, and L8A5 models. During the 1980s, the L8 series was replaced by the Arctic Warfare series as sniper rifles. However, Lee-Enfields are used to this day by the Canadian Forces' Rangers, but are planned to be replaced in 2015. Another notable trait of the Lee-Enfield is the cock-on-close system, which allows the gun to be rechambered in less than a second. Another key feature on the Lee-Enfield is that the bolt handle only turns upwards by 60 degrees, as opposed to the 90 degree bolt turn of similar rifles, which also allowed the gun to be fired quickly. Statistics The Lee-Enfield's key characteristics have been ignored in favor of having the exact same statistics as the other bolt-actions, yet having a key advantage. * Deals 40-50 damage; One-hit kill to the head and chest (48-60 with Stopping Power; one-hit kill to the head, chest, and stomach, 70 with Sniper Scope; same one-hit kill area as with Stopping Power, 84 with both; one-hit kill to the head, chest, and stomach, no difference on normal players, but Juggernaut users are killed in the exact same spots as normal players) * Fires at 60 RPM (Double Tap has NO EFFECT) * Reloading with >5 rounds in the mag takes 3 seconds (2 seconds with Sleight of Hand) * Reloading with <5 rounds in the mag takes 5 seconds (3 seconds with Sleight of Hand) * Empty reload with the Sniper Scope takes 10 seconds (6 seconds with Sleight of Hand) Attachments The Lee-Enfield has the same attachment selection as the other Bolt-Actions, but has no optical attachments other than the Sniper Scope. * Flash Hider (firing your gun will not make you visible on enemy radar) * Sniper Scope (an extra-high zoom optic designed to tackle extreme ranges. damage is increased, but movement and reload speeds are decreased) * Bayonet (replaces knife. press 'e' for long range stab. press 'f' for close range swipe) * Flashlight (illuminates dark areas, and blinds enemy players) Notes * Just don't visit the other Bolt pages. Just buy this. * The Lee-Enfield is the most commonly used gun in the game. * It has the same capacity as the Mauser C96, Gewehr 43, SVT-40, and MonDragon. * The Lee-Enfield has double the magazine of normal bolt-action guns, and also has double the reserve ammo. * The Sniper Scope on the Lee-Enfield is more reminiscent of the L42A1 sniper rifle, which while based off the Lee-Enfield, is historically inaccurate, as the L42A1 did not come into existence until 1970.